genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caesar's Backflash
Caesar's BackFlash: Six:Rex! Wake up! Rex:(moaning) Ten more minutes Six. Six: You sure you don't want breakfast. Rex:Si! Ouch. So what is for breakfast? Six: Your brother is making your breakfast. Rex: He's making breakfast? Six: It seems so. he told me to have your eyes close. Rex: Why? Six:No comment on that. Bobo,Caesar,Holiday,Beverly,and Jungle Cat:Happy 15th birthday! Rex:Wow! Who planned this? Dr.Holiday:It was your brother's idea. He told Providence that your birthday was today. Rex: Its today? Caesar:Well,yes. I wanted to tell you but I thought I could surprise you,Rex. Rex: So,what did you make for breakfast? Caesar: I made you your favorite. Which, you probably don't know what it is. Rex: Its..Its...Bacon,pancakes,and my favorite kind of juice! Six: You made all this? By yourself? Dr.Holiday:Your sure you didn't mess it up? Caesar:I'm absultly positive. Bobo:I hope it is better than Doc's cake or her food making. You can't even...oh..Hey,Doc. Dr.Holiday:That so. Rex:Is there cake? Caesar:Yes and theres ice cream. All: Happy birthday to you.Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Rex. Happy birthday to you. All:(Cheering) Rex:(Blowing) Caesar:Are you going to eat your breakfast? Can you try it? Rex: Sure,why not.This is..actually good. Caesar: I tried to do it like mom. Dr.Holiday: Well, you did a good job. Caesar:Thankyou. Is anyone up for cake. Rex: I am! Delicoso! White Knight: Why is everyone in the Cafeteria? You should be heading for the usual morning brefs! Caesar: I thought we could celebrate someones birthday. White Knight: Who could have a birhtday today? Caesar: Its Rex's actual birthday today. White Knight: I expect you to be here when your done. Caesar: we'll be there really soon. Rex, It seems you have to go into your morning bref. Rex: I did enjoy the food. White Knight: Rex! Report to your usual morning bref. Rex: I'm coming! later, after the morning bref. Dr.Holiday: Are you okay. Caesar: I'm fine. Nothing personal. But, is Rex ready for training? Dr.Holiday: Yes. Rex: Isn't time for training? Because I'm ready. Later,after training, getting scan, and his usual stuff, Rex then goes to bed. While that happens,Caesar does something. Caesar: (Sigh) (flashback noise) A doctor: Its a boy! Violeta: What should I call him Rylander? Gabierel Rylander: How about a uneek name like Rex. Caesar: Doesan't that mean ,"king?" Rylander: Caesar is an itelligent boy. I see that he takes over on his father's side.(Laughing) Raefel: He is absulty right. A Doctor: Excuse me, Violeta, your son looks like he is ready to start his life. Take care. Violeta:We will. Caesar: Were home. Raefel: Caesar, are you forgetting what the time is? Caesar: Its bedtime. Good night mom. Violeta: Good night. Caesar: Good night papi. Raefel:Good night. Caesar: Good night Rex. Rex:(Laughing cheerfully) *(Alarm) Caesar: Rex! Wake up! Its your first day of 2nd grade! Rex:I'm not awake. Caesar: Mom's making bacon. Rex:Yo! Ouch! I'm up. Violeta: Rex,I need you to do your best on the work your teacher gives you. Can you do that? Rex:Yes. Violeta: And for you Caesar, can you look out for Rex? Caesar:Yes. Raefel: And the most important thing is to be good at school. Caesar:Yes,papi. * BusDriver: Hop on. Rex: Do you think those bullies are on here. Caesar:Probably. Billy: Hey,nerd! Your getting a beat down after school! Rex:Well,that answer's the question. Rex:Can I sit here? Jake: Sure, Rex.I see you brought your Indiana Jones lunch box. Rex: you know me. I love any kind of action show. Jake:Are you ready for 2nd at all? Rex: I really don't know. How about you? Jake:Same here. Bus Driver:All right, everybody get out of the bus and into to school. Billy: The bus driver is a fatso. Bus Driver:What did say about me! Billy:Nothing. Bus Driver:I thought so. Rex: Do you have any idea what they will serve for breakfast, because I all ready ate breakfast? Jake: Nope, I have no idea until I walk in the building.Now I do. Cereal, grits, bacon, and milk. That is what breakfast is today. Rex:How do you know that? Jake:It's written on a board in the caferteria. Rex:Oh. Jake:See you outside later. Rex:See you then. (children talking) Rex: Hey Caesar! Caesar:Huh-Oh-Hey Rex! Rex:Where are you heading to? Caesar:My school. Rex: So, you don't go to this school? Caesar: Not really, kinda, but not. I kinda go to basic school, which is right next to this school, but since they don't have room for some of the learning things there, I go here and they don't have a locker for me. Rex:Oh-Okay. Jake:Ther you are,Rex, I have been looking for you everywhere. Are you ready for soccer? Rex: Sure,but I'm not that good, but I like soccer. Jake:Then Lets Play! * Mrs.Larchen: Hello class, My name is Mrs.Larchen. Everybody:Hi Mrs.Larchen! Mrs.Larchen:Well,Okay then. I am now going to do attendence. Jake Conner. Jake:Here! Mrs.Larch: Simmon Fearor. Simmon:Here! Mrs.Larchen: Kayla Richardson. Kayla:Here! Mrs.Larchen: Alex Onward. Alex:Here! Mrs.Larchen:Hannah Willifer. Hannah:Here! Mrs.Larchen:Auston Bonner. Austin:Here! Mrs.Larchen:Rosie MClaine. Rosie:Here! Mrs.Larchen: Farah Lufer. Farah:Here! Mrs.Larchen:David Church. David:Here! Mrs.Larchen:Lorenzo Tucker. Lorenzo:Here! Mrs.Larchen: Greg Price. Greg:Here! Mrs.Larchen:Diante Brown. Diante:Here! Mrs.Larchen:Rebecca Standered. Rebecca:Here! Mrs.Larchen:Linzie Willison. Linzie:Here! Mrs. Larchen:Rex Salazar. Rex:Here! Mrs.Larchen:As you know this is 2nd grade. We will start enrichment and in enrichment we will read a book called,"Flat Stanly." For ElA,we will be doing writting about ourselfs and all about us. For Math, we will learn how to count money. For Science, we will watch a movie about the Earth. For Social Studies we will read a histery book. For Related Arts we will have music and then have P.E. * Jake: Did you like the first day? Rex:Yeah,It was all right. Caesar:Hey Rex. Rex:Hey Caesar. (Locker noise) Billy: Hey Nerd! Remember what I said to you. You better run away. And where are you heading? Caesar: It's called home. Billy:Your not going anywhere.....Hey, come back! (Painting) Billy: There you are. Are you hiding something in your hand? Caesar:N-No. Before you give me a beat-up I would like say something. Billy:Like what!? Leneard:Yeah,What he said! Billy:Shut-up,Leneard! Caesar:It might be a shocking experience to you. Billy:Like how? Caesar:Like,this(shocking). Its time is running out,we must go. Rex:Que? Caesar:(laughing). Billy:You will pay for this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Caesar:He doesn't know who he is dealing with.* Violeta:So, how did it go? Rex: School was okay and I had a great time. Violeta: Glad to hear that. Violeta: And how about you,Caesar? Caesar: Lets just say,"exelente." Raefel: What's behind your back,Caesar? Caesar: I've hold too much longer. I have been making inventions ever since Rex was born. Vileta:Por que? Tenia miedo de mostrarme y de tu padre? Caesar:Si. Raefel:Su madre ha sido con ganas de unirse a los cientificos. Que le parece? Caesar: No se que decir pero ustedes son los mejores. Raefel: (says softly) You deserve it. Rex: Que hay para cenar? Caesar: hahaha! Rex: What's so funny? Caesar: You trying to speak spanish. Rex:Oh. Violeta: Were having meatloaf. Rex: That sounds okay.* Category:Series